


Overheated

by castielanderson



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sick!Bucky, Sickfic, five times fic, handjobs, teaching how to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielanderson/pseuds/castielanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bucky's arm makes the overheated laptop noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheated

**Author's Note:**

> buckbarton said: "kiss me" stevebucky 
> 
> charlottelabouff:  
> do u think buckys arm makes overheated computer sounds when he blushes due to his rise in body temperature like imagine steve kissing his cheek and suddenly u hear “WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRR”

For a mass-murdering, killing machine, Bucky has to admit the arm is _pretty dang cool_.  He came from a time of very young technology, and even now, in 2014, robotics are still pretty limited when it comes to the general public.  The number of bionic citizens are far and few between,  and the fact that he has a cybernetic metal arm that responds to his brain as easily and quickly as every other limb is astounding.  Plus, he can detach it and reattach it without struggle.

It's worrisome when he has to begin managing the arm on his own.  He doesn't even know who he is, let alone how to care for this HYDRA-formulated weapon hanging off the left side of his body.  With time, it becomes easier.  The grinds and gears start to feel like regular muscles and tendons.

There's only one problem that eludes him, and that's overheating.

His arm gets angry when his body temperature changes too much, or when his heart beats too fast.  Sudden changes alarm it, and it the gears get overrun and start making this awful whirring noise.  It sounds like his arm's trying to start up and take off, and it takes quite a bit of concentration to reverse it.

.

**one.**

The first time it happens, Bucky has no idea what's going on.  He and Steve are out for lunch, and he's dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt as usual, sunglasses on his face and a riding glove on his metal hand.  It's completely inconspicuous as he keeps arguing Steve, and he's just as antisocial as ever.

Then their server comes, and she looks exactly like the first girl Bucky ever slept with.

She's very cute.  Long, curly brown hair; blue eyes; fully lips, a curvy figure with nice, wide hips.  She smiles sweetly at him and promises to bring back his lemonade in a second.  As she leaves, he gets a full view of her rear in slim trousers.

Something clicks in his arm and the horrible noise begins.

He looks at it in confusion, then up at Steve with concern.  Steve stares right back at him, just as unsure.

"Um - "

"This has never happened before," Bucky remarks, touching his upper metal arm with his other hand.  It vibrates uncomfortably underneath his fingers, and then suddenly, stops.  "Hmm."

He and Steve chat idly about simple things while they wait for their drinks.  Memories almost recovered, and seeing a therapist regularly about his depression and PTSD, Bucky is now confident in his ability to throw himself back in the world.  As of late, he's been hobby-searching, and this morning he tried out the new gym just a block from their apartment.

"Did you like it?" Steve asks, and Bucky nods.

"I like boxing," he says.  "Maybe I should join a class or something."

"Or you could just spar with me," Steve points out.

"Come with me next time then," Bucky says.  "They have gloves and everything."

"Are you going tomorrow?"

"I was thinking about it."

Their server returns then, hair blowing slightly in the breeze.  She sets down their drinks in front of them, and Bucky can't help but let his eyes stray to her chest.  The moment he realizes what he's doing, he looks away, and - there goes his arm again.  He looks to uncertainly, suddenly embarrassed, and gives it a squeeze, willing it to stop.

The server looks at him quizzically, but immediately shakes it off and whips out her notepad again.

"Are you ready to order?"

They order their food, and Steve turns to him right as she walks away, smirking.

"Your arm did that thing again."

"I noticed," Bucky replies.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Bucky insists.  "It just - "

"When you looked at her," Steve says, and his smirk turns up wider.  "You think she's cute.  And your arm does, too."

Bucky scowls.  Steve laughs.

"It's okay to admit it," Steve says, taking a sip of his tea.  "I mean - when's the last time you necked a dame, Buck?"

He stays silent.

"Exactly."

"She's not bad-looking," Bucky mumbles, looking down at the table

"You should ask her out."

"What?" Bucky asks, eyes flashing as he catches Steve's gaze.  "You're insane."

"Why not?"

 _"Why not?"_ Bucky repeats.  "Steve, look at me.  My hair's overgrown, I have this disgusting shadow of a beard, and - oh yeah, a Nazi-orchestrated metal arm that could crush every single bone in your body if I let it."

"You could shave, get a haircut, and show off that arm," Steve says.  "It's pretty neat.  I think a dame would really like it."

Bucky scoffs.  "As long as it doesn't kill her first."

"Bucky," Steve scolds, but Bucky ignores him.

When they get their food, Steve still doesn't shut up about asking her out.  Bucky doesn't know how he manages to eat everything when he's using his mouth to talk so much.  Eventually, Bucky caves, tired of hearing Steve nag him, and he writes down his number on the bottom of the receipt.

"There," he says, slamming the pen down.  "She'll call me if she's interested.  Happy?"

Steve just smirks.

.

**two.**

Bucky knows that Steve can't ever catch another illness in his life due to the serum, and that's a relief.  Unfortunately, what made them supersoldiers is not the same substance, and Bucky _can_ get sick.  He finds that out just a few days after their lunch date when he wakes up with a splitting headache and a sore throat.  He throws back a handful of Tylenol and trudges on, because Fury has enlisted him, Steve, Nat, and Sam for a mission.

He figures a headache and sore throat will be easy to ignore, as well as conceal, but then he starts sneezing and coughing into his mask, and Natasha isn't one to keep in her disgust.

"Barnes," she says over radio. "Grab a Kleenex and swallow a cough drop.  You're going to  blow your cover, and whatever gunk you're getting in your mask is muffling your voice.  I can't make anything out."

"Bucky?" Steve says immediately, overly concerned. 

"I'm fine," Bucky says determinedly.  "Just give me your coordinates."

Steve does so hesitantly, obviously distracted by Bucky's physical state.  Bucky doesn't have the time nor the patience to worry about himself right now, not when lives are at risk.  He rounds a corner of the underground building and finds a safe spot.  Quickly, he whips off his mask and stows it away in his utility belt.  He can finish this mission without it, and maybe a perfectly-timed sneeze could work to his advantage.

He coughs roughly then presses his ear piece farther into his ear.

"Mask is off.  I'm now in Hall C.  Natasha, what does security look like?"

"Three men just ahead," she replies, "armed with handguns.  Try not to snot all over them."

Hand on his knife, Bucky proceeds forward.  He has to swallow a couple of coughs, but he manages to sneak up on the three guards, knocking out two and injuring the last before he yields.  Bucky barges through the double doors after crushing the lock in his hand.

"I'm in," he tells Natasha.

"You know what to do," she replies.

And he does.  He disables the self-destruct security system, which allows Steve to get to the target.  When he's finished with that, he has a round of backup security guards to fight, and ultimately, he does get to use that perfectly-timed sneeze.  The guard stumbles backward in shock, and Bucky punches him in the chest as he huffs with laughter.  Unfortunately the laughter jerks him into coughing fit, and the last guard left disables his arm before knocking him down and holding him there.  A pistol comes up to Bucky's temple and he's left with a second to breathe before -

the guard is knocked off of him.  Steve stands over him, holding out a hand.  Bucky quickly fixes his arm before grabbing Steve's hand and hoisting himself up.  He's a little unsteady on his feet, slightly dizzy, and his head is pounding now worse than ever.

"Bucky? _Bucky?_ "

He looks up, confused.  "Wh - what?"

"Your arm," Steve says.

Bucky looks down at it, expecting it to be on backwards or something, but just from a glance, it looks fine.  Then, after a moment, he hears it - the angry whirring noise.

"It sounds like - "

Steve looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, then pulls his glove off.  The back of his hand comes up to Bucky's cheek, and he flinches before he remembers that Steve's okay, Steve's good.  Actually, once his fingers hit Bucky's skin, he's really good.  He's so cool, and Bucky feels so hot.

" - overheated," Steve finishes from before.  "You've got a fever, and your arm's angry about the change in temperature.  Natasha," he says suddenly, hand on his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Bucky's safe, but get medical ready for him - "

"Steve," Bucky interjects, annoyed.

"He hack up a lung?" Natasha asks.

"No, but he's got a pretty high fever if touch and . . . mechanics are any indication."

"James," Natasha sighs.  "You're supposed to decline from an assignment if you're going to give every member of the team the Plague."

Bucky rolls his eyes, coughing into his fist.  "Figured you could handle it, Nat."

"I'd rather take on a thousand men unarmed than battle the flu," Natasha replies.  "You're on your own, James."

"I don't have the flu," Bucky grumbles, sniffling.  "It's just a cold."

"Medical will see about that," Steve says, wrapping his arm and Bucky's waist and leading him forward.  As they head out, Bucky feels exhaustion seep into his bones, and deciding he doesn't give a single fuck, he leans into Steve's side, resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

.

**three.**

Bucky has the flu.

He spends a good half hour in medical, getting checked for further injuries as well as having all his symptoms mapped out and diagnosed.  His lungs are in rough shape, but nothing too rough, and his temperature is 102.4 and climbing.  They give him a supersoldier dose of ibuprofen and send him off with Steve.

Back in their apartment, Bucky sheds his mission gear for a baggy pair of sweatpants and one of Steve's hoodies.  He pulls the hood over his tangled hair and the sleeves down over his hands.  He crashes on the couch, where Steve has made up a bed for him.  With a cup of tea and a bowl of soup, Steve joins him.

"Here," Steve says, grabbing the cup of tea from the tray he's deposited on the coffee table.  "I know tea isn't really your thing, but it'll help."

Bucky frowns, making a noise akin to a growl, but he takes the cup and sips carefully.  He grimaces at the taste, but goes on to take a hearty drink to please Steve.

"You better drink it all," Steve chides when he sets the half full cup back down.  "Are you hungry?"

Bucky contemplates that.  He doesn't exactly have an appetite, but since he's not nauseous, he figures he should eat.  He shrugs lazily, and Steve takes that as a yes.  He opts to spoon feed Bucky, but Bucky takes the bowl from his hands.

"I can feed myself, thanks."

Steve fails to hide his grin.  "You know, I don't have much experience in taking care of others who are sick.  I've kind of always been the sick one, so . . . I'm just doing what you used to."

Bucky glares at him. "When did I spoon feed you?"

"Buck, please," Steve sighs.  "All the time."

"Only when you were on your deathbed.  How the hell else were you supposed to eat?"

"No, I just think you were a raging mother hen."

Bucky growls again, drowning the noise with a spoonful of soup.  He only ends up eating a fourth of it before setting it down, suddenly feeling a little queasy.  He curls his arm around his stomach, and Steve notices immediately.

"Bucky?"

"I'm good for now," Bucky replies.  "I'm just a little uneasy, that's all."

"Okay," Steve says, not entirely convinced.  "Why don't - why don't you lay down, Buck?"

Bucky nods absently to himself, very aware of how exhausted he feels.  "Yeah,  yeah -  that's a good idea.  I'll do that."  He buries himself under the covers, but instead of using the pillow Steve has laid against the armrest, Bucky lies his head in Steve's lap.  Steve is surprised at first, but immediately he begins playing with Bucky's hair, smoothing it off his sweaty forehead.  Within minutes, Bucky's snoring.

Steve watches television for awhile, but soon enough he feels the ache in his bones that's telling him to relax, to let go and fall asleep as well.  He does, but it isn't long before he's woken up by the sound of sharp coughing.

Bucky's curled up on himself, coughing and heaving and wheezing.  Alarmed, Steve helps him sit up.  Once he's upright, the strain on Bucky's lungs lessen, and he can finally catch a breath.  He's left dizzy and nauseous when he's finished, and Steve rubs his back soothingly.

"That was terrifying," he rasps.

Steve nods in agreement, then pushes himself up.  Bucky looks up with a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"Relax," Steve says.  "I'm going to go get you some cough medicine."

Bucky collapses against the back of the couch as he watches Steve cross the room.  It's then that Bucky realizes Steve is still in his mission underclothes - tight-fitting t-shirt and hip-hugging running pants.  His ass flexes as he moves, and Bucky feels a hotness creeping up his neck that is extremely different to his fever.  He looks away hurriedly, but his arm gives him away, whirring angrily.  He curses under his breath.

Steve, however, thinks only of Bucky's fever and returns with a thermometer.

"Is it uncomfortable when your arm does that?" he asks.  "Do you want to remove it until your fever breaks."

Bucky shakes his head.  "I'm fine.  It's fine."

As it turns out, Bucky's fever has risen since medical, to a worrying 102.9.  Steve hands him another handful of ibuprofen, and eager to be rid of his cough, Bucky swallows half the bottle of cough medicine.  He settles back down into Steve's lap, but after his arm refuses to stop making that awful sound, he resounds to switching over to the regular pillow.  He tells Steve it's just easier on his lungs that way, and also that the blush is totally related to the fever.

Steve, the dummy he is, believes it.

.

**four.**

While Bucky's getting over the flu, the waitress calls.  He's confused at first, but once she tells him, "you left your number on the receipt awhile ago.  I would have called sooner but you were so cute and I was so nervous," he remembers.

"It's okay," he promises her.  "I - um, haven't had much chance to get out this week anyway.  I've been sick on the couch.  This call is still the highlight of my week."

She breathes out a sigh over the phone.  "That's a relief.  I mean - I'm sorry to hear you're not feeling well, but anyway - "

"I'm J - Bucky," he says.  "Yeah.  Bucky."

"I'm Mae," she replies.  "And, um - well, I think I would really like to get to know you, Bucky."

He fights hard against the voice in his head saying _, "Yeah, wait 'til she finds out how many lives you've taken"_ and says, "Well, Mae - would be interested in going out this Friday night - perhaps to that pizzeria just down the block from your restaurant?"

"I would definitely be interested," she replies.

"Text me your address," Bucky says, smiling.  "I'll pick you up at seven."

"I will.  See you then, Bucky."

"See you then."

He's happy and excited at first, but by the time Steve gets home three hours later, he's sitting on the couch with his arms around his knees and a blanket over his head.  The television's on, but he doesn't even hear it.  He doesn't even hear _Steve_ until he drops down on the couch right next to Bucky.

"Bucky?  Buck?  Bucky, are you okay?"

"I had a really bad panic attack," Bucky replies, stony-faced.

Steve immediately goes to that place of wanting to pull Bucky into his arms and also back off in fear of triggering him.  He freezes with his arms lifted away from himself.

"Buck, what happened?" he asks softly, concerned.

"Mae called me."

Steve blinks.  "Who?"

"The waitress."

"Oh," Steve says, excited, then confused.  "Clearly I'm missing something."

"She asked me out," Bucky says slowly, then takes a deep breath.  "Steve, she - she wants to get to know me, but what happens when she does?  I told her my real name.  She has to know - she has to know who I am.  Steve, I - "

"Bucky, we've gone through this."

"Steve, I know what I did.  I know what my charges were.  I know what my status is, but I don't - not everyone agrees with what that judge decided.  Steve, I - I killed _so many people._   What if she's related to one of them?  What she has friends who were affected by what I did?  What if - ?"

"Bucky - "

"And that's just the beginning.  Steve, I haven't spent a night with a dame in seventy years.  What - Steve, I don't even remember how to _kiss_ a girl." 

Bucky hugs his knees tighter to his chest, and Steve stays silent.  Clearly, he's way in over his head.

"Bucky?" he treads nervously.

Bucky doesn't respond immediately, and Steve waits.  Then, without warning, Bucky throws his hood back, and turns toward Steve with force.  He grabs Steve by the shoulders and pulls him forward.

"Kiss me," he says with urgency.

Steve freezes, cocking his head.  "Um - Bucky?"

"Teach me," he clarifies, shaking his head.

"Uh - you're - you're still getting over your flu, Bucky.  I don't know - "

"Steve, you can't get sick."

"Well, you shouldn't have gotten sick either, but clearly that virus is - "

"Stop being a pussy, Steve.  Kiss me."

_"Bucky - "_

_"Steve_.  Kiss.  Me."

"Bucky, slow down," Steve says, standing up and leaving Bucky to catch himself on the couch cushions. 

Bucky groans loudly, frustrated.  "Steve, I just want to practice to make sure I haven't lost my touch."

"Do you really have to practice on me?" Steve asks.

"Well, you're the only person here," Bucky answers with a scowl, "so, yes."

Steve hesitates.

"Seriously, Steve.  We've shared a bed the majority of our conscious lives.  Quit being ridiculous and get down here and help a pal out."

Steve sits back down, but makes no move at all towards Bucky.

"Relax," Bucky drawls.  "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know, but - "

"And nobody's watching so don't get your stars-and-striped panties in a twist - "

"I've told you how many times that - "

"Steven Grant Rogers - "

"James Buchan - "

Unable to take it anymore, Bucky leans forward and takes Steve by surprise and pulls him into a heated kiss.  He makes a big deal about being passionate, nipping at Steve's lips and running his tongue along the underside of Steve's teeth when he manages to pry his mouth open.  Just as quickly as he begins, he stops, pulling away.  Steve is completely dumbfounded, and Bucky feels a rush of confidence at the look on his face.

"So not bad for a ninety-year-old?"

"Uh - no - not - um. Yep. Not bad at all, Bucky.  No - no worries."

Steve gets up, a little unsure of himself.

As he walks away, Bucky's arm goes haywire.

.

**five.**

Steve's lounging on the couch, television off, stereo on when Bucky gets home around ten.  A mug of tea is on the table in front of him, and he's humming along to the song that crackles through the speakers.  He looks up when the door shuts, smiling when he sees Bucky.

"How was it?" he asks, and Bucky just shrugs, working his way out of his dinner jacket.

Steve sits up straight, peering at his friend carefully.

"What happened, Bucky?"

Bucky drops to the recliner adjacent to Steve, sighing heavily.  "Nothing," he replies.  "And I mean that.  _Nothing_ happened.   It was just - it was a nice date and everything, but I don't know - I wasn't really feeling it."

Steve nods, not entirely convinced.  "Well, sometimes that happens."

Bucky shakes his head, but says no more.  He doesn't know how to explain.  He doesn't know that he actually can, that he can even begin to put his thoughts into words.   All he knows is that he couldn't focus on Mae at all.  Everything she said just didn't reach him.  She was a nice gal and all, but she wasn't - she's not what Bucky wants.  His heart wasn't in the date at all.  His heart was still back home.

He looks up, uncertain, meeting Steve's eyes.

"I don't think it was just some kind of incompatibility thing," he says quietly.

Steve stares at him, tensing up.  "What do you mean?"

"I mean - I got there, Steve, and I knew it wasn't going to work out.  I knew before I even saw her that I didn't want her."

It's been driving him crazy.  Since they kissed, he's been realizing that he can't ignore it anymore.  It's not a coincidence that his arm's been whirring every time he looks at Steve.  It's not a coincidence at all because he can feel the blush that rises in his cheeks and the way that his heart starts to thrum faster in his chest, and Bucky's not an idiot.  He knows what those things mean.

"Are you sure?  I mean - "

"I want somebody else," Bucky says firmly.

Steve swallows hard, regarding him carefully.  "Who?" he says breathily, but they both already know.

Bucky answers by standing up and closing the space between them.  He settles happily in Steve's lap and kisses him hard.  He snakes his arms around Steve's neck, and Steve responds by pulling on Bucky's hips, pressing him flush against his own body.  Bucky feels himself getting hard very quickly, and he pulls away to catch his breath.

"Oh, God," he murmurs.  "I think I've wanted this for so long, Steve."

"Like seventy years?" Steve asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Bucky nods eagerly and dips down for more.  Within seconds, Steve pins Bucky against the couch, running a hand down his chest and abdomen until he reaches the hem of Bucky's shirt.  He pulls it off with Bucky's help in one, swift motion, and then he's heading eagerly for Bucky's belt.  Bucky's hips buck up without much thought, and Steve smirks against Bucky's mouth.

With force, Steve shoves down Bucky's pants and toys with the waistband of Bucky's underwear before sliding his fingers around Bucky's cock.  Bucky arches his back, and Steve takes the opportunity to kiss down his neck.  Bucky moans loudly.

Thoroughly satisfied with himself, Steve kisses all the way down Bucky's abdomen before he reaches to the tip of Bucky's cock.  He starts slowly, running his tongue lazily across Bucky's head.  When Bucky's hips start moving a little more violently, he flattens his tongue against Bucky's cock and starts taking him into his mouth.

Bucky's arms fly back against the couch, and he grabs the cushions fiercely as he lets out moan after moan, his breath quickening the faster Steve goes.  Then he's coming, and Steve takes it all. swallowing as much as he can without dribbling, but he does dribble a little, and Bucky doesn't care, he sits up and pulls Steve onto him, kissing him roughly and loving the fact that he can taste himself in Steve's mouth.

Bucky pulls away, breathing hard.

"Oh my God, Steve.  I think that was the best blowjob anyone's ever given me."

"I can tell," Steve says with a shit-eating grin, eyes glancing at Bucky's arm.

Bucky looks down at it, and yep - this is definitely the most violent time his arm has spazzed out yet.  He can't even bring himself to care.

"I should probably have Tony come over to look at that."

"Don't bother," Bucky huffs.  "I think I've come to like it."

He leans forward eagerly, kissing Steve once more.  The arm's whirring goes up a pitch, but they both elect to ignore it.


End file.
